1. Field of the Invention
The teachings generally relate to a system for converting solar energy into electrical energy and thermal energy using a self-contained system having a plurality of channels for the heat transfer using a respective plurality of fluids, in which the system provides an energy density that includes electricity and thermal energy directed to at least two fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, traditional solar panels may have photovoltaic arrays placed on a flat plate for converting solar energy to electric energy, a series of tubes are secured to the flat plate for collecting solar radiation onto to the flat plate and the photovoltaic arrays, and water to be heated is circulated through these tubes to extract the heat received by the photovoltaic arrays and the flat plate. Furthermore, the water circulated through these tubes may be used as a coolant for taking away the heat generated by the photovoltaic arrays.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,944 describes a multi-purpose solar energy conversion system for converting solar energy to thermal and electrical energy, said system includes an array of photovoltaic cells for converting solar energy to electrical energy, and a plurality of interconnected heat collecting tubes disposed on the same plane as the array of photovoltaic cells for converting solar energy to thermal energy in a fluid disposed within the heat collecting tubes. However, the system employs the tubes/pipes which are complicated to fabricate and failed to provide a fast and efficient way to assemble the entire system.
Besides, the system also suffers from cold and icy conditions, where the temperature is such that circulating water in the panel may freeze and burst the pipes. Thus, the complicated tubes/pipes shall be a problem for maintaining such system. There is therefore an unresolved need in the art for a simple, reliable and inexpensive system without complicated tubes/pipes for converting solar energy to thermal and electric energy.